


100!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Hitchhiker's Guide characters find another truth about the universe!
Kudos: 3





	100!

"We already figured out Life the Universe and Everything so what is this fanfic now?" Arthur Dent said.

"It is the one hundredth fanfic that the author wrote!" Ford said.

"But then we are not in other fanfic from the author?" Arthur Dent said.

"No we are there, too, but also here," Trillian said.

"And now we are on other fanfic site too!" Fenchurch said.

"I am here and there, too, but I am only in this fanfic," Zaphod said.

"That is not true," Marvin said.

"The universe is confusing," Arthur Dent said.

The End


End file.
